


Cannon Ball

by planetundersiege



Series: Hance month 2018 [25]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Earth, Funny, Hance - Freeform, Hance Month 2018, Hancemonth2018, M/M, Mud, Muddy water, Oneshot, Post War, Summer, Swimming, Voltron, lake, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Hance month 2018: Day 25: Muddy water.Lance takes a dip into a lake.





	Cannon Ball

“C’mon Hunk!”, Lance said as he happily took his shoes off and threw them into the tall grass, all while looking at the brown lake in front of him. It was warm, the middle of summer, and a dip in was exactly what he needed. As the shoes were gone, it was now time for his socks to follow, along with his shirt and shorts, leaving him in only boxers.

Hunk still was fully dressed.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”, he asked. “I mean, it’s pretty muddy”.

“C’mon Hunk. We spent four years in outer space, and you’re worried about a bit of muddy water? It’s so hot here so I’ll take a dip so I won’t get a heatstroke”.

Before Hunk could say another word, Lance ran, jumped and splashed, making tons of brown water flying everywhere. Hunk was in perfect range, and before he knew it, he was hit by a cold shower of water and mud, some of it sticking to his hair and skin.

“Hey! No fair”.

“Sorry. Didn’t know you were in the way, but you’re right. This is muddy. But I’ll swim anyway, it’s cool”.

Okay.

Hunk shrugged, his clothes were already wet and muddy, so what difference would it make now?

“Lance I bet I can make a cannon ball twice as big!”.


End file.
